The present invention relates to an article of manufacture having improved high temperature oxidation and corrosion resistance comprising: (a) a superalloy substrate containing a carbide reinforcing phase, and (b) a coating consisting of chromium, aluminum, carbon, at least one element selected from iron, cobalt or nickel, and optionally an element selected from yttrium or the rare earth elements. Another embodiment of this invention comprises an aluminized overcoating of the coated superalloy. Still another embodiment of this invention comprises the method of making the article of manufacture described herein.